Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Feiertage
Heute ist der Donnerstag vor Ostern. Seit Jahren ist das im Waddle 8 der letzte Arbeitstag für eine ganze Woche. Seit knapp einer Woche sind Fiona und Schose nun im Waddle 8 eingesperrt und genervt. "I cannot sagen that I mag this here..." "Fängst du schon wieder an...?!" "Was denn?" "Nein, passt schon." Schose denkt sich "Das kann doch nicht SO LANGE dauern bis die mal hier ankommen! Melanie ist mal wieder zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Die werkelt mit Beamer nur an ihren Dingen rum... oder schmachtet Toran hinterher. Aber wenn die EIN MAL was machen soll... ahrg..." Plötzlich kommt ganz unverhofft Kelke vorbei. Kommentarlos stellt er das Frühstück ab. "Kelke, warte." "Warten?" "Ich will dich mal was fragen. Warum bist du hier?! Und verdammt noch eins, warum lässt du nicht zumindest mich hier raus!" "HEY, WHAT THE...?!" "Schose, ich hab mich oft mit dir gestritten. Du bist mein Bruder. Aber das was du getan hast, überstieg das was sonst war. Verstehst du?" "Was denn?" "Du hast auch auf mich gezielt. Du weißt genau, das das bei mir Ernsthaftigkeit auslöst." "SEIT WANN DAS?!" "Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht mehr daran, aber damals, wo wir noch nicht in La Nuit waren..." "THE NIGHT!" "...da war doch mal dieser Zwischenfall in Whis-Ôrette. Du weißt noch?" "Warte... das war doch... nein, ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern." "Ist auch kein Wunder." Kelke hat nicht mal ein Lächeln aufgesetzt. "Damals war dieser Krawall. Und damals hast du auch wie ein Loch gesoffen, du erinnerst dich? Jedenfalls warst du so zu, dass ich dich nicht davon abhalten konnte, dich dran zu beteiligen. Als du dann diese Waffe nahmst, wollte ich sie dir wegnehmen. Und in deinem Vollwahn hast du auf mich geschossen." "Hab ich das wirklich...? Du hast das nie erzählt!" "Fünf Tage später hab ich dir dann erzählt, ich wäre von irgendwem nicht so schlimm angeschossen worden. Die Wahrheit aber ist..." Petro ruft von draußen. "Herr Fran, was machen sie da so lange? Ich möchte Sie jetzt sprechen." "Ich werde das entweder später oder gar nicht sagen. Man sieht sich.", sagt Kelke. "Kelke! Was war da?!" "He won't dir antworten." "Shut up you unfitable girl!" "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DO YOU CALL ME?!"...und das geht weiter. Im Büro hat Petro ein ernstes Gespräch mit Kelke geplant. "Herr Fran, ich denke ich weiß wass Sie vorher sagen wollten." "Wirklich? Woher?" "Ich bin nicht dumm. Außerdem wird es mit Ihrer Vorvergangenheit zu tun haben..." "JETZT SIT MAL GUT! Petro, ich hab keinen Bock, das jemandem zu erzählen! Weder dir, noch anderen!" "Kelke, mäßige deinen Ton." "ICH MÄßIGE NICHTS!" "ACH JA?!" brüllt Petro so laut, dass es wohl jeder gehört hat. Kelke zuckt zusammen. "Kelke, du hattest es nicht leicht, aber hast du schon mal daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn du nicht mehr im Nachtstatus bist?" "Im was? Sag mal, woher weißt du soviel über La Nuit!?" "Diese Frage werde ich nicht jetzt beantworten..." Petro erhebt sich, und geht zur Tür, die nach innen geöffnet wird. "...denn heute hab ich irgendwie das Gefühl..." Und er reißt die Tür auf, Bimer, Meta, Gerda und selbst Moniki fallen dadurch in die Tür, währenddessen sagt er: "...dass wir belauscht werden. Zurück an eure Arbeit, morgen ist hier dicht!" Einige Zeit später, gegen Abend, spricht Gerda Kelke nochmal an, aber erst nachdem alle anderen gegangen sind. "Was soll das heißen...?" "Es gibt ein paar Probleme. Die sowohl mich als auch La Nuit betreffen, trotz dass ich nicht mehr direkt dabei bin." "Du bist doch gar nicht mehr dabei, denke ich!" "Gerda, ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, warum die mich zurück wollen?" "Die sind nur sauer, dass du hier bist." "Nein." "Wie nein...?" "Ich denke uns verbindet mehr, als dieser Vertrag. Es gibt 2 Dinge, die du nicht weißt, und ein Ding, dass selbst Schose nicht weiß." "Was... uns verbindet die Arbeit. Da ist was?" "Ja, da ist wer." "Wie meinst du das?" "Moniki." "Was ist mit ihr?" "Hast du dir schonmal ihre Akte angesehen?" Gerda und Kelke holen die Akte. "Kein Nachname!" "Genau. Hast du dich schonmal gefragt, warum bzw. woher sie kommt?" "Das steht da auch nicht... Kelke, was willst du mir sagen?" "Du hast doch sicher mal Melanie gesehen." "Ja, die grüne die dem blauen hinterher schmachtet." "Du musst dafür sorgen, dass sich weder Toran noch Melanie mit Moniki treffen." "Kelke, das Licht hier und die Atmosphäre sind recht passend für Schaudermärchen, aber was willst du? Warum soll ich sie nicht zusammenkommen lassen?" "Moniki... war früher mal, bevor jemand ihre Gedanken gelöscht hat,... sie war... auch in La Nuit." "Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen." "Melanie belegt jetzt ihren Platz. Früher war Moniki die rechte Hand vom Boss Nightmare. Sie war mindestens so schräg drauf wie er. Vielleicht noch schlimmer. Nun weißt du darüber bescheid. Jetzt werde ich dir noch was erzählen, aber das werde ich Schose auch gleich sagen." "Kelke, du hast heute noch nicht ein Mal gelacht. Das ist so ungewohnt. Meinst du es so ernst...?" "Ja." Er geht richtung Zellen, zu Schose und Fiona, Gerda kommt hinterher. "Kelke! Du musst..." "...jetzt rede ich." Schose ist überrascht. "So kenne ich dich gar nicht..." "Damals sind zwei Dinge passiert. Nach diesem Schuss ging es mir zwei Tage richtig mies. Du warst eine Schnapsleiche, und hast besagte fünf Tage durchgeschlafen. Nach dem zweiten Tag bin ich nach Noirdorf gegangen. Dort ist etwas passiert." "Kelke, was...?" Schose ist verwundert. Kelke setzt fort. "Sie haben gerade diese Elexiere versucht nachzumachen. Moniki, zu der Zeit, hat sie hergestellt. Doch sie sind ihr nicht gelungen. Jedenfalls..." Gerda reimt sich einiges zusammen, doch ist sie immernoch am Überlegen, was er meint. "...diese miserablen Elexiere. Wo sind sie jetzt?" "...Kelke..." "Du wirst es jetzt verstanden haben. Man hat sie alle nacheinander mir zugeführt. Daraufhin,...." "Nein, das kann..." "...lass mich ausreden. Dann hast du genug zum Nachdenken für die nächste Woche. Nach der Einnahme dieser, und nach heißt einen Tag später, wo ich dazwichen keine Erinnerung mehr habe... sagt Moniki zu mir: 'Mach nicht so nen Terz. Du wärst zwar fast abgekratzt, aber ich hab dich nochmal hinbekommen. Als Gegenleistung treten du und dein Bruder La Nuit bei. Richte es ihm aus.' Daraufhin hatte ich 2 Mäntel bekommen. Ich ging zurück zu dir, und warete bis du wieder aufgewacht bist. Du hattest kaum mehr Erinnerungen, und ich habe dir einfach gesagt, wir müssen los, die anderen warten." Totenstille. Für mindestens zwei Minuten. Dann setzt Kelke mit weinerlicher Stimme fort: "Und du hast dich immer aufgeregt, dass ich dir nie wie allen anderen mal eine Flasche Wein geschenkt habe. Ich wollte nur dein Bestes. Doch nun ist es zu spät, sobald Moniki wieder ihre alten Gedanken zurück hat, werde ich nicht mehr da sein. Ich wünsche dir jetzt noch schöne Feiertage, Schose." Mit diesen Worten beendet Kelke das Gespräch und verlässt das Waddle 8. Nach einer halben Minute realisiert Gerda das erst. Sie spurtet ihm hinterher, doch erwischt ihn nicht mehr. Diese Feiertage sind nun gezeichnet... Und niemand weiß, ob und wann, bzw wie es weitergeht. Es ist Ostern. 11:17, 9. April 2009 (UTC) |Spot=Kelke }} }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten